1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments disclosed herein relate to a display apparatus and a controlling method thereof, and more specifically, to a display apparatus including a transparent display and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Development of electronic technologies has enabled introduction of various types of display apparatus. Particularly, recent researches regarding next-generation display apparatuses such as a transparent display apparatus have been increasingly discussed.
A “transparent display apparatus” refers to an apparatus having a transparent property that enables one to see things behind the transparent display apparatus. In related art, non-transparent semiconductor compounds such as Si or GaAs are used in manufacturing a display panel. However, efforts for developing a new type of electronic component have been made. One of the results from these efforts is a transparent display apparatus.
A transparent display apparatus is implemented by including transparent oxide semiconductor layers which provide a transparent property. Thus, if a transparent display apparatus is used, a user can view both the screen provided from a transparent display apparatus and real objects placed at the back of the apparatus. Therefore, the present inventive concept may overcome spatial and time limitations of the related-art display apparatuses, and there is a need to utilize these apparatuses.